


Cover Art for World on Fire

by SusanMarieR



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for SciFi Big Bang 2014<br/>Title: World On Fire<br/>Author: lah_mrh<br/>Fandom: Star Trek TOS<br/>Big or Mini Bang: Mini<br/>Genre: Friendship/Drama<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Summary: When history is altered so that James Kirk died on Tarsus, only Spock remembers the way things should be. With the Federation now at war with the Klingons, he must figure out what has happened and get his captain back before all hope is lost. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Will link when I get the link


End file.
